


Oh Christmas Tree

by missy_fantasy0327



Series: Baomi Festive Oneshots [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327





	

“Christmas trees really are sold in Orlando?” Becky asked as she got into the passenger seat of Naomi’s car

“They obviously are if we're going to get one” Trinity responded as she started the car

“Well excuse me if I'm used to artificial trees!” Becky said in a fake offended tone 

The car ride was silent for about 3 minutes until Becky turned on the radio to the Christmas station.

“We gotta get in the spirit Trinity!” Becky yelled as she turned up the radio that was playing Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree

“You're ridiculous” Trinity said as she rolled her eyes and kept driving 

The remainder of the ride was spent with Becky screaming Christmas songs to the top of her lungs, and even Trinity joined in a few times. 

“See Trin, I knew ya could get in the spirit!” Becky said as she unstrapped her seat belt 

“Let's go Becky. We don't have all day” Trinity said as she stepped out the car

“Alright let's pick a tree then” 

“Don't pick a Charlie Brown Christmas tree either”

Both women looked around the lot, and after about 10 minutes, they both decided on a tree. It was 8 feet tall, had a green color that was neither too bright nor too dull, and according to Trinity it, “Had the perfect smell”. After paying for the tree, one of the employees tied the tree to the top of Trinity’s car.

“Both of you ladies have a Merry Christmas!”

“You too!” They said in unison

“I'm so excited Trin! This is our first Christmas together.” Becky said as she popped a peppermint in her mouth

“I know! My Becky bear is gonna be helping me cook, decorate, and shop.” Trinity responded as she pulled up to the parking lot of their apartment

“Let's take this tree upstairs Becky.” 

After cutting it loose from the roof, both women were carrying the tree to the entrance of the building; but it without struggling.

“Shit. Okay Becky you got gotta hold the tree higher.”

“Trin I am! You're holding your side too low”

“I’m holding my side too low? Becky what are you doing right now?”

“I’m doing what you told me to do!”

“Us arguing isn't going to solve anything. Let's just carry this thing.”

Before they knew it, they made it to the lobby of their apartment building. Becky pressed the button for the elevator, and it came in about 3 seconds. Both women, along with their tree, got in. Trinity pressed the button for the fifth floor. 

“Thank God for elevators Trin. If we had to carry this tree up the steps I don't know what we would've done.”

“Me neither Becky.”

They elevator dinged and the doors opened as they reached their designated floor. 

“Alright Becky let's do this” Trinity said as she grabbed the front of the tree

“Okay I'm ready” Becky said as she got the back of the tree

They did better than they did last time, and reached their apartment in no time. Trinity unlocked the door and her and Becky got the tree inside. 

“Let's decorate this bad boy already!” Becky said as she cut the net off the tree

“I'll get the decorations babe.” Trinity said as she went into the spare room to get the decorations 

Becky put the tree in the stand, and just stared at it. To a lot of people, a Christmas tree may mean something as simple as a decoration for the holiday.”, but it meant so much more to Becky. Not only did it bring back childhood memories, but it made her realize that her and Trinity were truly together. The holidays always made Becky feel fuzzy inside, and being around her girlfriend only multiplied that feeling. 

“So many damn decorations” Trinity said to herself as she got the boxes full of lights, garland, and other ornaments

As she did so, she looked at the ring on her finger. She smiled as she remembered the birthday present that Becky got her. It symbolized so many things to her, but her and Becky’s relationship was the main thing. She appreciated having someone who truly cares for her. Someone who is always there for her even through her over dramatic moments. Someone who is there for her even when times get frustrating with creative bringing her ideas down. Someone who loves her.

“Let me bring these decorations to the living room before Becky has a heart attack” Trinity said to herself as she walked toward the room

“Well it took you long enough!” Becky said in a fake upset tone 

“Well I have the stuff. Let's decorate.”

Both Becky and Trinity started to unpack the boxes and decorate the tree. In between doing so, they shared small kisses. 

“We can't keep kissing Trin. We gotta finish decorating the tree.”

“Gotta be a buzzkill.” Trinity said as she looked at Becky who rolled her eyes

Five minutes later, the tree was decorated. The silver and red garland contrasted beautifully with the cool green shade of the tree. 

“Wait, we forgot one thing.” Trinity said as she rummaged through the last box until she found what the tree needed 

“A star” Becky said as she looked at her girlfriend who had the biggest smile on her face 

“Of course. Something always needs to shine the brightest.” Trinity responded as she got the step ladder and placed the star on top 

“Becky plug the lights in”

“Oh I almost forgot” Becky said as she did what was told 

Both of them squinted their eyes as the lights shined brighter than expected

“Look at the star Becky” Trinity said as she intertwined their hands together 

“It's shining bright. Just like your Trin” 

Both women just stood there in silence for a while. They admired not only the tree, but each other's company as well. If you would've asked either of them around this time last year if their holiday season was going to be like this, they would’ve looked at you like you had 1000 heads. But now, it all seemed perfect.

“Trin I got a joke for you” Becky said enthusiastically 

“What is it?” Trinity asked knowing it was going to be one of her corny ones

“Okay. Why did the pine tree get in trouble?” Becky said anticipating for an answer

“Because it got all KNOTTY! Get it?” Becky said as she nudged her girlfriend at her sides 

“Yes. I get it Becky” 

“Okay another one. How do trees access the internet?”

“I don't know”

“They LOG ON!” Becky said as she laughed

“I can't with her” Trinity thought 

“Last one Trin. Where do saplings go to learn?”

“Tell me Becky”

“ElemenTREE school.”

“That was actually funny Becky”

“You're just being a hater”

“Alright I'll tell one joke”

“I don't know if it'll be as good as mine, but you could take a crack at it”

“Alright. Knock knock” 

“Who's there?”

“Kiss”

“Kiss who?”

“Kiss me”

“It's not as good as mine, but I'll still do what you need me to do”

Both women faced each other, and started to slowly move their faces closer. Before they knew it, they were locking lips. Not too long after, tongues were added into the mix. 

“I love you Becky” Trinity said as she broke apart from the kiss

“I love you too” Becky said as she stroked her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb

Simultaneously, both women looked at the tree again. They smiled knowing what the tree meant to both of them. 

  
  
  



End file.
